


You Don’t Understand

by Visionsofdazzlingrooms



Series: Blue Bloods: Episode Fix [7]
Category: blue bloods
Genre: 5x22, Always gonna be rated T & up, Cause Danny swears a lot, F/M, Frank and Erin were terrible in this episode, Linda deserved so much more screen time, Okay no rambling in the tags, The Art of War, and I don’t understand why the writers did that?, episode fix, lindanny, she was shot for Pete’s sake!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visionsofdazzlingrooms/pseuds/Visionsofdazzlingrooms
Summary: Danny Reagan is rightfully appalled at the attitude his father and sister are taking regarding his case. Don’t they get nothing is more personal than someone shooting your very reason for living?
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan
Series: Blue Bloods: Episode Fix [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983686
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	You Don’t Understand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hellfire32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellfire32/gifts).



> This is for Hellfire32, who requested more Danny/Linda interaction in the season five finale. I hope you like it!

Detective Abigail Baker looked up from her desk to see a royally pissed off Danny Reagan storming to his father's office. "Oh, no, you can't-" she stopped talking when he burst through the doors. "Go in there..."

Frank looked up at Danny. If his son had been a cartoon character, he'd have steam coming from his ears. 

"Wanna tell me why you've got Erin on my ass?"

"I think we'll step out," Chief Brody said as he and the other chief excused themselves from the room. 

"I don't appreciate you barging in here like-" Frank started calmly before Danny interrupted. 

"And I don't appreciate you sending Erin to be my f***ing babysitter!"

"She's not babysitting. She's merely overseeing the case."

"From my precinct. ADA's don't set up shop in police stations!" He was starting to get whiny, something he hated. He dug his thumbnail into his palm, trying to stay calm.

"She's there to see that everything goes smoothly."

"Because she couldn't possibly do that from a big, cushy office like this one." His voice was laced with contempt and sarcasm.

"Danny, I don't think-"

"You don't think what, exactly?"

"I don't think you're handling this well. You're taking this way too personally."

"Way too personally? Some rat bastard asshole shot my wife! He almost took away my world, and you're telling me I'm taking it too personally? It doesn't get any more personal than that!"

Frank knew yelling wouldn't help his son, so he stayed calm, cool, and collected like he always did. "Listen-"

"No, you listen! You think I'm acting irrationally, but Linda almost died. She was almost taken away from me, because some f***ing rat bastard had orders to shoot her patient! And you think it's... irrational to do everything in my power to make sure she's safe?" Danny shook his head and walked to the door. 

"We're not finished yet, Detective." Maybe addressing him by his occupation title would better. 

"Oh, yes, we are, Commissioner!" Danny slammed the door behind him, ignoring everyone as he walked to the elevator at the end of the hall. How dare Frank say that to him? How dare Erin think it was alright to babysit him? He didn’t need a babysitter, or anyone to look out for him. 

***********

Linda hated this; she was in so much pain and all she wanted to do was go home. Her eyes were itchy from her umpteenth crying episode, and her throat was dry. When she heard the door being gently opened, looked up to see who was coming. 

"Danny? What're you doing here?"

He didn't answer her as he walked right up to her hospital bed. Cupping her face in his hands, her brought her lips to his for a searing kiss. 

Her pulse quickened (which could be heard on the heart monitor) as her husband's tongue swept over hers. She, of course, kissed him back with fervor, her head spinning. She didn't know how long the kiss lasted, but she knew, once it was over, she wanted another one. 

"I'm gonna get this rat bastard," Danny told her, still holding her face. He had an almost scary determination set in his dark eyes. "No matter what the hell anybody says."

"Someone's telling you no?"

He sat next to her on the bed. "Dad's got Erin babysitting me. I don't need a babysitter."

"She's at her office, so she's just a pain in the ass, right?"

"She's in the 54. Set up shop right in the station..." he shook his head, obviously very ticked off. 

"Why is she there?" She rubbed her eye forcefully, and that was when Danny noticed her tear stained face. 

"You've been crying. Why?"

"I wanna go home. I wanna be in my own bed, in my own room, in my own house." She hated how she was about to cry again. 

"Oh, honey." He kissed her forehead, pushing her short blonde hair out of her face. He was happy it was growing; he thought she looked fantastic with any style she chose, but he really liked it longer. "You'll be home soon, and when you're all better, we can go somewhere together, okay? Just the two of us."

She nodded, scratching the dried tears on her neck this time. "Okay." They were silent for a while until she spoke again, "so what's Erin doing in the fifty four?"

"Ugh. Being a brat."

She chuckled, her spirits lifting with him in her presence and within reach. "Why is she doing that?"

"She and Dad think I'm not handling this well." Danny motioned for Linda to slide over some so he could lie with her. He crossed his arms as he continued talking. "They say I'm not fit to work the case."

"Why? Cause your wife was shot?" She was joking as she pried his hand away from his arm. She laced their fingers together, leaning her head against his shoulder. 

"They say I'm taking it 'too personally'," he made air quotes with his other hand. "It doesn't get any more personal than this."

"They just want you safe." Linda reasoned for them, secretly upset about the whole thing. It was all her fault. "When you set your mind on something, you're gonna do it come hell or high water. And sometimes- you never think before you jump."

"They're still asses."

"Do you have to go back to work?" She hoped the answer was no. 

"Let 'em look for me."

She cuddled up closer to him, "they really think you're taking it too personally?"

Danny shook his head again. "Stupid, Huh?"

"Extremely." She tried to stifle a yawn- stupid pain medication made her sleepy.

“You tired?” He looked down at her.

“The meds make me sleepy.”

“Take a nap, then.”

Linda lifted her head, “you won’t leave?”

“This is where I’m needed.” He wrapped an arm carefully around her as she snuggled impossibly closer. 

“Aren’t they going to come look for you?”

“Let ‘em look.” He repeated from earlier. “They deserve to be frazzled.”

*********

“What part of ‘I’m helping you’ don’t you understand?” Erin grumbled the next day, annoyed with her brother as always. 

“The part where you help me,” he sassed back. “You’re not helping- you’re just in the way! Like always!”

“I don’t believe you!” 

“I don’t care.”

Erin groaned in frustration, running a hand through her hair. “You don’t get it, do you?”

“No, you don’t get it!”

“I get it perfectly! You’re too pissed off to think straight, and you’re liable to get yourself killed!”

“No, that’s not it at all! How is nobody getting this? Linda is lying in a hospital bed, with a bullet permanently lodged in her lower back because some rat bastard was carrying out a hit! Linda isn’t the one who’s supposed to be shot, or injured, or anything like that! And I’m trying to get the kid off the street, so she can rest at night, and you and Dad are telling me I’m not getting it and taking it too personally? You’re some kinda hypocrites.”

“Danny,” Erin tried, failing to keep her brother inside his precinct. 

************

“Fancy meeting you here,” Linda tried to be happy. She was really tying, because she knew part of healing was keeping high spirits. 

“I swear, Linda...” Danny ley his sentence hang.

“Erin and Frank again?”

“They’re just not getting it, and I don’t get why they’re not getting it.” He positioned himself next to her on the bed. “Can’t they just let me get this bastard?”

“Just let them be jerks, Danny. Far be it from me to interrupt their busy lives.”

“Don’t talk like that,” he pushed her hair away, although it wasn’t in her face. “You’re not the one to blame. They are, and that kid Curtis. You had no hand in this whatsoever.”

“Yes I did. I’m the reason the uniform wasn’t at the door.” She hung her head, mad at herself. “My shift was almost over, and I told him to get some pizza. And if I hadn’t, I wouldn’t be here.” 

“Hey,” he softly started, “C’mere.” 

Linda cuddled next to Danny, looking at a scuff on Joab black shoes. 

“None of this is your fault. You’re gonna be okay, and I’m gonna ignore Dad and Erin, like normal. It wasn’t your fault, sweetheart.”

Linda didn’t believe that, but she let him hold her until the nurses kicked him out, or Erin came looking for him... whichever came first.

Danny’s relationship with his Dad and Erin forever altered that day, and for a long while, there would always be underlying tension between the parties. Danny didn’t care, their opinions didn’t matter at the moment. The only thing that mattered to him was Linda, and keeping her safe from everything, even his family’s hurtful words. As She fell asleep with her head on his shoulder, he vowed to protect her from any and everything. It didn’t matter if it was a nightmare, a shifty looking person on the street, or hurtful words, he would protect her no matter the cost.


End file.
